Bad Pokemon Battle Royale
Description It's a battle between terrible pokemon that everyone hates! (this is based off of hippers most hated nintendo character battle royale). This was made by Tjman461 Rules 1. I will not include gen 7 pokemon because no one hates pokemon from that gen (yet). 2. the pokemon chosen were based on votes so dont say yours wasnt chosen because you had a chance 3. all pokemon are fully leveled and have access to moves they learn ONLY from leveling up (they cannot evolve) 4. absolutely no ev or iv training is included 5. no magikarp cannot learn magikarps revenge... 6. Abilities won't be used. 7. The movesets from leveling up are the ones in sun and moon Intro Wiz: Aw man are we really doing this??? Tjman461: Yes, yes we are deal with it! Boomstick: You know those shitty pokemon that no one uses? Well that's exactly what pokemon are going to fight in this mediocre battle! Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Dunsparce Boomstick: Ahhh Dunsparce the pokemon we all thought would have an epic evolution and a decent typing but no... Wiz: While that is true Dunsparce actually has the highest stat total in this battle with 415. Boomstick: Well, ok maybe he has a chance. Wiz: Dunsparce surpirisingly has an ok movepool with a bunch of ground and rock type moves like drill run, dig, ancient power, and rollout and... that's actually it. Boomstick: He also has access to yawn which can put his foes to sleep! Wiz: That is true but it takes a turn for the pokemon to get to sleep. Another move it has is flail which gets stronger after taking damage going up to 200 damage. Boomstick: Damn talk about power! Wiz: He has many more attacks but these ones were the most relevant. Boomstick: Another surprising thing is that his highest stats are his health and attack and defense which could make him a pretty ok fighter! The only downside is that in most of his pokedex entries he burrows in the ground with his tail when spotted. Wiz: He also can learn powerful moves like dragon rush, airslash, and double edge. He also can heal himself with roost and raise his stats in a variety of ways. Boomstick: Wow maybe he isn't that bad, after all.... JUST KIDDING HE SUCKS. (Dunsparce does his cry) Bidoof Wiz: Now we have bidoof, who is one of the worst sinnoh pokemon. Boomstick: I mean look how derpy he looks haha. Wiz: And he only has a stat total of 250. Boomstick: The only upside to this little turd is that he has access to superpower, hyper fang, yawn and super fang. Wiz: He could have a chance because super fang halves the enemy pokemon's health which gives it an upside to the fight, also he has curse which raises your attack and defense but lowers your speed. Boomstick: But with shitty stats he might not win! Wiz: come on he has a chance if he can super fang them enough... (bidoof does his cry) Unown Boomstick: Remember when you tried to catch all the Unowns and you got no reward whatsoever, and then you're just stuck with a bunch of letters? Wiz: Can you say something good about a pokemon for once? Boomstick: I can if it is charizard! Wiz: (SPOILER) He lost to agumon remember? Boomstick: *sob* Wiz: Anyway, since Unown can only use hidden power his only type of attacking move is fighting type. Boomstick: (reading a notecard that Wiz made so he would stop saying bad things about pokemon) he has 72 for his attack and special attack and 48 for the rest giving him 336 stat total. Wiz: Also a lot of the pokemon he is fighting are going to be normal type which will give him some help. Boomstick: Hey I just noticed...... Unown is spelled UN-OWN hahahahahahaha!!!!! Wiz: Ugh next pokemon please. (Unown does his cry) Rattatta Wiz: Now we have rattatta the rat that everyone knows. Boomstick: The one that is literally on every route when you're first starting red and blue. Wiz: it has a stat total of 253 which is better than bidoof at least. Boomstick: It also learns a lot of dark type moves, so watch out unown. Wiz: According to its emerald pokedex it sleeps but is also alert to danger meaning it could wake up if it feels threatened. Boomstick: another useful move it has is endeavor meaning that if he is weakened, he can hit another pokemon to be equal with its health. Wiz: Like bidoof it has super fang which can also be useful. Boomstick: it also has sucker punch meaning if a bastard is faster than this rodent he can hit first! However rattatta has a really high speed stat so it might not even come in handy! Wiz: even though it may not be that strong it has a lot of strategic attacks it can use against its enemies. Boomstick: He still is a rodent... Wiz: Come on Boomstick show some respect for pokemon for once. Trubbish Boomstick: Oh great now we have to research literal garbage! Tjman461: You know I can make you say whatever I want you to right? Personally I think trubbish is cute. Boomstick: HA you think trubbish is cute? It garbage!!!! Tjman461: Last chance, say something nice about trubbish. Boomstick: NO! Tjman461: Ok then. Boomstick: I'm a pussy. Tjman461: See i told you I could make you say anything. Wiz: ANYWAYS, trubbish despite being based on garbage has a higher stat total than bidoof and rattatta with 329 total, and having about equal stats. Boomstick: It can learn a lot of hard damaging poison moves and stat raisers which can make it a hard opponent a bit. Wiz: It also has toxic and poison spikes which can badly poison/ poison enemies making them die quickly each turn. Boomstick: The best move it has is explosion which does massive damage usually resulting in a OHKO. But still sacrificing itself which kinda makes it useless. Wiz: Trubbish is a meh pokemon and might have a chance or not if it uses explosion. Sunkern Wiz: Now we have the pokemon with the least stat total with 130... Boomstick: WOW WHAT AN AWFUL STAT TOTAL HAHAHAHA. Wiz: The cool thing is that it has 30 for each stat making it well-balanced but not strong. Boomstick: It has grass whistle but that has shitty accuracy and barely hits and puts the pokemon to sleep. Wiz: Despite being weak, it learns strategic moves like giga drain, solar beam + sunny day, and endeavor Boomstick: It also has leech seeds to suck other pokemons blood for nutrition. Wiz: Sure why not, it also has synthesis to heal itself in a pinch. Despite the strategic moves, sunkern doesn't like fighting and usually shakes its leaves at its opponent Boomstick: Fun fact: sunkern has the lowest stat total in all of pokemon hahaha! Wiz: Moving on... MAGIKARP THE GOD Boomstick: Now the moment we've all been waiting for... Wiz: The most menacing being in all of the sea... Boomstick: With the universe conquering splash magikarp is completely unbeatable... Wiz: And if you manage to bring it's health down it has flail which like said before can do lots of damage. Boomstick: It also can tackle with full power at your face Wiz: And with a menacing 200 stat total no one is safe... Boomstick: And with a dangerously high 55 defense and 80 speed no one stands a chance. Wiz: It's splash is so strong that it can jump over a freaking mountain! Can your precious blastoise do that??? Boomstick: Alright quit acting I think were done researching this usless-ass fish that people only use so they can have gyrados. Wiz: Fine we'll start the battle. Battle Takes place on a random route. A dunsparce, sunkern, trubbish, rattatta, bidoof, unown, and magikarp are all playing together happily. then a random trainer walks by random trainer: ha you guys are weak Pokémon, tell you what, whoever wins in a fight I'll add to my team. the Pokémon look at each other confused. random trainer: fine never mind. the Pokémon start arguing on which of them is strongest then get in fighting stances. meanwhile a bunch of rare candies fall on the Pokémon and they all level up to level one hundred but the B button is pressed and none of them evolve, they all now have their full stat totals. FIGHT! (cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8Cw3vfuHh_A) magikarp starts by just flopping around and will most likely do this the whole battle. rattatta and bidoof start going at each other and rattatta uses quick attack on bidoof. bidoof has trouble keeping track on where rattatta Is because bidoof isn't near as fast as rattatta And is getting damaged by the quick attacks. meanwhile dunsparce wants to avoid trouble and digs into the ground with its tail and waits out the fight a bit Unown kind of stays back a bit too and sticks to a wall (that's what they do according to the pokedex entries) trubbish goes to attack sunkern because everyone else is fighting/doing something else. Sunkern is scared and shakes its leaves causing a grass whistle attack and luckily hits trubbish trubbish goes to sleep and sunkern is charging a solar beam attack back to rattatta and bidoof: bidoof is damaged a bit and has a little bit over half of its health and rattatta is tired from using so many quick attacks (bidoof managed to dodge some of them) bidoof finds its chance to attack and uses a superpower attack the purple rat is launched away and hits a wall getting damaged quite a bit but still ready to fight. trubbish wakes up then gets hit by a solar beam not doing too much damage (talk about a rude awakening) trubbish annoyed by this uses toxic and sunkern gets poisoned and is starting to lose health, with some quick thinking, it uses leech seed on trubbish and now trubbish is losing some health while sunkern is recovering a tiny bit. sunkern is still alive but is weakened and open to get attacked so trubbish finds his chance and uses sludge bomb to finish sunkern off and sunkern is now a pile of purple goop And trubbish not affected by leech seed starts using stockpile and swallow to heal back up. back to bidoof and rattatta, after surviving a devastating superpower, goes towards bidoof and uses endeavor and are now both low health. bidoof tries using yawn and rattatta gets drowsy but it's not fully asleep so it uses crunch and bidoof yells out a cry of pain and dies. then rattatta goes to sleep. trubbish looks for another fighter and sees rattatta asleep. Then out of no where dunsparce hits trubbish with dig doing about half damage. trubbish uses toxic spikes and surrounds itself then because dunsparce doesn't have any ranged attacks, he walks away. Trubbish uses stockpile and swallow to heal backup and uses it again three times and waits. dunsparce looks for another Pokémon to fight and magikarp is there flopping around so dunsparce goes towards magikarp. magikarp uses a splash attack but nothing happened... dunsparce laughs and uses dig. Magikarp just sits there and has no idea where dunsparce is. dunsparce charges out of the ground and hits magikarp. Magikarp now has low health in the red. magikarp uses tackle not doing anything much to dunsparce. Then rattatta wakes up and sees dunsparce and magikarp fighting so he decides to join. dunsparce digs back in the ground knowing this might get ugly. rattatta and magikarp are facing each other both having very low health. Rattatta uses quick attack with all its might and damages magikarp, and now magikarp is too weak to fight so rattatta uses crunch to finish it off. Then unown comes out finally and faces rattatta. rattatta being faster uses crunch and unown is damaged but then unown uses hidden power and rattatta gets sliced in half. dunsparce comes out of the ground and unown spots him so it uses hidden power putting dunsparce in the yellow. dunsparce then uses dragon rush and unown shatters into pieces. Dunsparce then uses roost and goes back to full health. now it's dunsparce vs trubbish who will win?? (cue: https://youtu.be/Gv6kHbUwQf8?t=8s) trubbish quickly uses toxic and dunsparce is poisoned. dunsparce uses body slam doing little damage because trubbish still has stockpile on. trubbish uses gunk shot and dunsparce is hit and is still affected by toxic dunsparce uses roost to regain full health. trubbish uses take down and dunsparce counters using body slam and keep charging into each other. dunsparce's toxic is still going on and hes in the mid yellow so it uses roost going back to full health trubbish uses swallow regaining all his health back but losing his stockpile affect. trubbish uses a stockpile getting his defense back up a bit then dunsparce uses drill run and hits trubbish hard but not quite killing him. dunsparce is now damaged by the poison and both pokemon are in the low red. Dunsparce uses drill run one more time and is about to hit trubbish but then trubbish starts glowing and uses explosion. Now the route is covered in smoke. once the smoke clears dunsparce pops out of the ground and looks around. Random trainer: wow surprisingly that was awesome here dunsparce have a pecha berry. dunsparce walks away with his new trainer. KO! Alternate Ending Trubbish avoids the second drill run (it has 95 accuracy I think) and gets his chance to attack and uses sludge bomb and then dunsparce dies of the poison. Results Boomstick: Well shit that was brutal. Wiz: Ok lets go through on why some pokemon didnt win. Boomstick: First when sunkern was trying to defeat trubbish, she couldnt stand a chance against any of the pokemon, because its stats are so god damn low. Wiz: and rattatta was much faster than bidoof and he couldnt keep up with it and despite it using superpower it wasnt enough to take out rattatta, then rattatta had endeavor to get them at the same health and bidoof tried using yawn but like said before it won't put them asleep on the first turn, giving rattatta the victory. Boomstick: Then we had magikarp who got finished by rattatta because magikarp was already damaged by dunsparce and didn't have the arsenal to take out rattatta even though they were both in the red. Wiz: then we had rattatta vs unown, unown was powerful enough to finish rattatta off with hidden power, and rattatta didn't have any healing moves so it couldn't keep itself together to defeat unown. Boomstick: then unown got finished off by dunsparce because unown only had hidden power which could've taken out dunsparce but dunsparce got his attack in after unowns attack finishing it off. Wiz: then we had the final epic battle, dunsparce had enough ground moves to take out trubbish and even if trubbish wouldn't have used explosion it still would've died from the ground moves. Boomstick: I guess dunsparce isn't a dunce anymore! Poll Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:Battle Royales Category:TJman461 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016